Fractured Fairytale
by R. M. Avalon
Summary: Kagome just can't quite get the hang of being a fairytale princess. And it doesn't help that her prince is a total dog. DISCONTINUED
1. In Which the Story Begins

Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the other works of fiction that I may reference later on in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.

**This story won Best Humor 2nd Place and Best Drabble 3rd Place in the 1st quarter of the Dokuga Awards.**

* * *

**Part I**

* * *

Prompt: Castle

Words: 100

* * *

Kagome was sitting very still, or she was trying to, any way. The last thing that she wanted was to awaken the massive white dog that lay slumbering, before her. She was still just a little bit bewildered as to how she had landed herself in this particular situation. Somehow, while she had been sitting on one of the balconies of the castle, she had managed to get herself kidnapped by a giant dog.

'_What kind of princess gets kidnapped by a dog? I can't even get my own kidnapping right!'_ Once again, she had failed as a proper princess.

* * *

This is Fractured Fairytale: the story of the world's worst fairytale princes and her adventure through the most dysfunctional story ever.

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	2. Rooms are Sorted Out

Fractured Fairytale

* * *

Prompt: Dungeon

Words: 100

* * *

Once the dog had awoken form his slumber, he took her to a room. A soft bed covered in silk sheets and a wonderfully decorated red comforter sat in the middle of the chamber. Scattered across the floor were flat pillows and deep plush rugs in a rainbow of colors. Once she had set foot inside the room, the dog had simply turned and left.

She walked over to the bed, flopped face first onto the mattress and let out a groan of frustration. So the dog wasn't a dragon; he could have at least put her in a dungeon.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	3. There is a Mystery

Prompt: Cat

Words: 100

* * *

Sesshomaru moved silently through the halls of his castle, his movements more like those of a big cat than a dog. At long last he had managed to get his hands, or rather paws, on Princess Kagome. She was utterly unremarkable as a princess; in fact, she was genuinely awful at all things princesy. But she was the only one who could break the curse that he was under. How she was supposed to break the curse, he did not know, but he supposed that having her within his home gave him a better chance of figuring that mystery out.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

Sorry for the delay; my computer died and I had to take a few days off for mourning.

* * *

Prompt: Hours

Words: 100

* * *

Time seemed to tick by with infinite slowness as Kagome lay on the bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling above her. In her mind, she envisioned the scene at home.

Her mother would be displaying just the right amount of elegant distress while her father would be calling to arms all able-bodied knights in the kingdom to go slay the fearsome dragon that had taken their princess. Secretly they would all be glad that this had happened, for it meant that for once Kagome was getting the whole princess thing right.

Oh how wrong they were on all counts.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	5. There is a Song

Got my computer back, updates shall return to normal!

* * *

Prompt: Music

Words: 100

* * *

There was one thing that Kagome sort of got right about being a fairytale princess: she sang. A lot. Unfortunately, though her voice was high and sweet, she had a tendency to sing about the most inane things.

"I am walking 'round in circles, I am bored out of my mind!" She sang, throwing her arms up and twirling around so that her skirts spun out around her. As she finished her rotation she noticed that the dog had returned and was sitting in her doorway, staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"What are you looking at?" She asked testily.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	6. Reality Sets In

Prompt: Travel

Words: 100

* * *

_'Pretend you're on vacation!'_ Kagome told herself, _'You _have_ always wanted to travel, and maybe this will turn out to be an adventure!'_

She looked around the dusty sitting room and hung her head. Who was she kidding? There was no way that this was going to be an adventure. Proper princess got adventures. They also got dashing princes and happy endings. She'd be lucky if the dog didn't eat her for dinner.

Dragons never actually ate princesses because it just wasn't right. But dogs were a whole different jousting tourney.

She looked at the dog and he licked his lips.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	7. Kagome is Bored

Prompt: Days

Words: 100

* * *

Days passed and absolutely nothing happened. Kagome was about to rip her hair out with boredom. She had even gone so far as to practice her curtseying- something that she had absolutely no talent for- and while she was sure that she would never impress anyone with them, she was better than she had been before.

_'Maybe my parents arranged this so that I'd be forced to learn how to do these right!' _She thought, as she curtsied one more, wobbled and fell over, she decided that if they had, it had been a waste of money on their part.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	8. There is sort of a Silver Lining

Prompt: Moat

Words: 100

* * *

At least his castle had a moat. She tried to console herself with that fact because so far everything had gone wrong. The dog had not treated her poorly, he had not tried to eat her, had not locked her away, or even tried to speak to her. Instead, he simply watched her with his red eyes, and followed her from room to room as she explored the castle completely unhindered. There weren't even any skeletons lying around!

"What do you want from me?" She finally asked, frustrated.

The dog shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	9. There is Remorse

Prompt: Summer

Words: 100

* * *

To his canine nose the warm summer air was heavy with the scent of an oncoming rain storm, but the very human princess Kagome had no way of knowing that. She was walking just slightly ahead of him, soaking up the currently bright, sunny weather.

Sesshomaru studied her as she glanced in his direction. Confusion had drawn her brows inwards and caused her lips to purse in a displeased fashion. He sighed heavily. He really wished that he could explain everything to her. It left a sour taste in his mouth that he had caused her this level of unhappiness.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	10. There is a Wardrobe

Prompt: Rain

Words: 500

* * *

The first fat, wet raindrops splashed onto Kagome's face as the clouds that had drifted across the sky began to open up above her. Her eyes snapped open and she gave a squawk of surprise as she leapt to her feet.

She had been lying out on the grassy front lawn of the castle, slipping ever closer to sleep and the rain's sudden intrusion was most unwelcome.

She bolted for the castle entrance, the dog hot on her heels, but she was not fast enough to avoid the deluge and by the time they reached the castle they were soaked.

"Where did the rain come from?" She sputtered, wringing out her long hair, causing a large puddle to appear at her feet. "It was sunny not even half an hour ago!"

The dog shook himself off, causing water droplets to fly through the air.

She glanced down at her sopping clothing. "I don't suppose that you have any dry dresses lying around, do you?"

The dog cocked his head to the side, as if thinking, before he turned and started off down a hallway. When she made no move to follow, he paused and looked over his shoulder as if to ask 'well, are you going to follow me or not'.

She gathered up her heavy skirts and hustled after him, leaving behind a wet trail. Through the castle they walked until they arrived at the room where she had been sleeping recently. The dog walked over to a door that she had missed seeing earlier- or had it not even been there before, she puzzled- and pressed one of his paws to it, causing it to swing open, revealing a wide array of fabulous clothing; dresses, slips and overskirts in a rainbow colors hung within, dazzling Kagome with their beauty.

A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips. She quickly made her way over to it and pulled out a brilliant green dress. She was pleased to find that not only was the gown her favorite color, but it was also much more practical and serviceable than the one that we was wearing currently.

Hurriedly she stripped out of her clothing, completely disregarding the dog's presence, and slipped into the warm, dry frock. It fit her perfectly and she eyed the closet before turning to the dog.

"Is that a magic closet?" She asked, excitement bubbling within her chest.

The dog gave a nod and she broke into a wide grin; magic closets were something that fairytale princesses got! Finally something was going right!

"That's so neat!" She squealed in delight. After a minute though, her excitement faded and she found her happy bubble popping as she realized that once again, she really was a pathetic excuse for a princess if the only thing she could get right was how to get her clothing. Which, now that she thought about the dress, was not princessy clothing at all. Sighing, she hung her head and looked at the dog, dejected.

_'Why me?'_

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	11. A Man is Always a Man

Prompt: Guilt

Words: 100

* * *

Sesshomaru tried hard. He tried very hard to ignore the naked woman standing before him. The second the hem of her dress rose above her knees, he had clamped his eyes shut tight. But he could not keep his treacherous mind from painting the rest of the scene for him. It had been a long time since he had so much as seen a naked woman and despite the fact that he was currently shaped like a dog, he was still a man.

He had to try very hard not to look too guilty when she turned towards him again.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	12. Things are Dusty

Prompt: Family

Words: 100

* * *

Kagome was moping her way through the castle. She was really trying to not bemoan her fate, but she just couldn't help it. She was lonely- the dog was not very good company- and she found herself missing her home and her family, despite the fact that they drove her up the wall most of the time.

She entered yet another beautiful, yet slightly musty sitting room and as she stepped onto the carpet, a thick cloud of dust puffed into the air, making her sneeze.

"You should have kidnapped a housekeeper, not a princess!" She snapped at the dog.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	13. There is a Great Deal of Food

Prompt: Brownies

Words: 100

* * *

When she found the kitchen Kagome's attitude changed. She took it upon herself to prepare food for both herself and the dog, seeing as how it would have been rude of her to eat and not feed him. She found that the more she cooked, the happier she became. She wasn't allowed to cook in her own castle, despite that fact that she loved doing it, because her mother said that it wasn't a princess's place to do servant work.

"Forget that!" She said as she pulled her brownies out of the oven and took them to the loaded table.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	14. A Bargain is Struck

Prompt: Manners

Words: 100

* * *

_At least his table manners are good,_ Kagome thought, before she appended, _for a dog._

He was working his way through the array of dishes on the table, which he was tall enough to eat from standing up.

She propped her elbow on the table. "How about this." She said, and the dog raised his head. "Let's make a deal. I'll feed you as long as you let me do whatever I want here."

The dog gave a shrug as if to say 'do as you will' then proceeded to polish off the remainder of the pot-roast she had made.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	15. A Plan is Hatched

Prompt: Weeks

Words: 100

* * *

"If I'm gonna live here, things are gonna have to change." Said Kagome, as she looked around the dusty library. "I don't see you letting me go any time soon and I do not plan on spending the next few weeks- or however long you decide to keep me- in a dirty castle."

Putting her hand on her hips, she rounded on the dog. "You, mister, are going to help me clean this place." She raised her chin imperiously. "Take me to your broom closet; we're going to set this castle in order!"

The dog let out a displeased snort.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	16. Kagome is Not a Lost Cause

Prompt: Feisty

Words: 100

* * *

_She has spirit_, he thought. Sesshomaru was watching her sing to herself as she worked on straightening up his library, which as he had no hands to speak of, he had not been able to take proper care of.

On a whim, he went over and pressed his cold, wet nose against her palm. She gave a small squeak of fright, but when he made not further move, she relaxed slightly and ran her hand once of his massive brow, smoothing down his fur. Perhaps this feisty princess was no a completely hopeless case. She did give wonderful head rubs.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	17. There is Relaxation

Prompt: Pet

Words: 100

* * *

The dog's great white head lay across her lap as they lounged on one of the many sofas in the now clean library. It had been a long time since she had been in close quarters with such a large animal (the time when he kidnapped her didn't really count, because he was… well… kidnapping her). She ran her fingers absently through his silky coat and he gave a rumble of pleasure. He reminded her of the pet dogs that the castle's gamekeeper owned.

_'But why do I get the feeling that in this case I'm _his_ pet?'_ She wondered.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	18. Kagome Doesn't Care

Prompt: Storm

Words: 200

**Won 3rd Best Drabble 1st Quarter 2011 in the Dokuga Awards.**

* * *

Outside of the castle, the storm continued to rage. Kagome peered out the window at the darkened sky and let out a frustrated sigh. They'd been stuck inside for days and while initially it had been a very time-occupying task straightening up the castle, the thrill had quickly worn off. She wanted nothing more than to go for a walk around the lawn.

She was suddenly struck by a thought; why _couldn't_ she take a walk in the rain? There was no one here to stop her. She threw open the castle door and dashed out into the downpour, the dog hot on her heels. Delighted, she threw her arms wide, reveling in the sensation of the grass between her toes and the cool water running over her body and she ran.

It had been nearly twelve years since the last time she had played in the rain. She had been scolded so fiercely for tracking water into the palace that it had been thoroughly engrained in her six-year-old mind that playing in rainstorms was not something that a princess should do.

The longer she stayed with the dog, the less she cared about trying to be a proper princess.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	19. There is a Revelation

Prompt: Freedom

Words: 100

* * *

Raindrops splattered across her upturned face; running down her cheeks, over her lips, across her brow. Elation filled her heart and raced through her being like a fire.

She might be a prisoner, but in a strange way she was _free_. Here, trapped on this island, separated from the world by a deep moat, she could be herself without consequences. It was as if a crown had not been placed upon her head the second she was born.

Part of her still yearned to be the princess her family wanted, but most of her was happy to simply be Kagome.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	20. The Weeding Gets Done

Prompt: Spade

Words: 100

* * *

The damp earth easily gave way to the spade that Kagome held in her hand. She had run out patience for cleaning the castle and had decided to embark upon a new endeavor for a while. She was happily kneeling in one of the many gardens, covered in dirt, pulling weeds. The overcast sky was beginning to clear and the first rays of sunlight that she had seen in weeks were starting to peek around the clouds. She inhaled the scent of growing things around her and felt happiness settling deeper inside her chest.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	21. Interlude: Inanimate Interference

Extra long chapter!

* * *

Prompt: Soft Light

Words: 100

* * *

Soft light filtered through the curtains, making Kagome squirm and burry her face further in her pillow. As the light grew brighter and more insistent, she mumbled quietly in her sleep, but still did not wake. This was absolutely unacceptable to Sesshomaru.

He had not kidnapped her so that she could sleep all day! She should be awake and doing things that might potentially break his curse, or if not that, then she should at least be making breakfast.

Walking around the edge of her bed, he leaned forwards until his nose just barely touched her ear. Then he barked.

* * *

Prompt: Flicker

Words: 100

* * *

Kagome sat bolt upright, eyes flying open as her ears rang with the sound of the dog's bark.

She turned on said dog, who was sitting back on his haunches with a doggy smirk hovering about his face. Rage filled her being and she erupted from the covers with an exclamation of fury.

"What on earth is your problem?"

The dog looked at her with nothing more than the slightest flicker of interest and rage boiled within her.

Climbing from her bed she physically pushed the dog out of her room. "Get out!" She slammed the door. "And stay out!"

* * *

Prompt: Red Satin

Words: 100

* * *

Grumbling and muttering in displeasure, Kagome wandered slowly over to the magic wardrobe and opened the door.

And closed it again.

And then reopened it. Every single dress within the closet's vast interior was made of red satin that varied in colors from deep burgundy to bright vermilion. Tentatively, Kagome stretched out her hand and touched one of the gowns; it was the softest thing she had ever felt.

"What am I supposed to do with clothes like this?" She asked the closet, which declined to answer.

With great trepidation, Kagome slipped into one of the dresses. The wardrobe was up to something.

* * *

Prompt: Scent

Words: 100

* * *

A strange smell tickled her nose as soon as she stepped out of her room and into the hallway. The dog was nowhere to be seen- she was still a bit peeved at him for the rude wakeup call- so she started out down the hall, red gown billowing around her, in search of the origin of the smell.

In one of the many sitting rooms between her bedchamber and the kitchen, she found what she was looking for. Stunned, Kagome stood in the doorway. From wall to wall, floor to ceiling the room was filled with gigantic red roses.

* * *

Prompt: Savor

Words: 100

* * *

The wardrobe was content. She had successfully maneuvered the princess and her master into the room that her accomplice- the magical greenhouse- had filled with roses. And just as she had predicted, the woman had assumed that her master was responsible for the flowers and was praising him for giving her such a lovely surprise.

Her master meanwhile was savoring the attention that was being lavished upon him by the woman; his fluffy white tail was wagging as she scratched behind his ears and cooed at him.

Things were moving along swimmingly and her efforts had not been in vain.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	22. All is Not What It Appears

Prompt: Innocence

Words: 100

* * *

Sesshomaru was highly displeased. His castle was plotting something. He just knew it.

The building had lain dormant for years now, with the exception of the kitchen, which had reliably produced a constant stream of severely burnt food for him to eat at each meal. (One of the greatest benefits of having Kagome around was definitely that she cooked far better than the crotchety old stove.)

Now the building had come alive once more and it was bound and determined to do _something_. What exactly, he did not know. When he questioned the front door, it maintained an innocent silence.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	23. There is a Problem

Prompt: Strangers

Words: 100

* * *

All of Sesshomaru's concerns about his scheming home were completely driven from his head by the arrival of the first knight.

He had been expecting that one would show up sooner or later- he assumed that the rain had probably kept most of them indoors so that their armor would not rust- and the knight's appearance did not surprise him in the least. What did surprise him was the knight himself.

Standing at the edge of his mote, yelling "Oi, princess; you in there?" was a man that he had never expected to see again: his younger half brother, Inuyasha.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	24. There is Disappointment

Prompt: Mute

Words: 200

* * *

Kagome heard the knight's yelling all the way in the heart of the castle, where she had been cleaning. She could not make out the words but she knew that it had to be a knight, for who else would be yelling at a castle where a princess was being held captive? Brushing her hand off on her dress, she made her way through the castle, to the balcony that overlooked the front lawn.

Excitement flared within her; it was about time that her fairytale started behaving like it should! She smoothed down her hair and took a deep breath before she strode out onto the balcony.

On the far edge of the moat, stood a knight with long, white hair, in a suit of armor. She raised her hand to shade her eyes as she looked at him. Protruding from his scalp were two fuzzy dog-ears. Her heart sank. So her knight was a hanyou.

Then she brightened; she could deal with that, after all, he was quite handsome.

Then he spoke. "Oi, are you the princess?"

Disappointment pooled in her stomach and she stayed silent.

"What; are you mute or something? Can't you talk?" The knight asked, impatiently.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	25. The Problem Gets Worse

Prompt: Future

Words: 200

* * *

The desire to follow the traditional fairytale path and the revulsion at the idea of spending her future with such a crass, impatient knight warred within her. In the end, it was Kagome's mouth that made the decision for her. She had never let what was 'right' or 'proper' define her life before and she wasn't going to start now if it meant that she would have to put up with someone like _him_.

"Go away!" She shouted.

The knight was struck dumb for half a second before he called out: "Whaddya mean 'go away', wench? You're a princess, right? Get down here and let me rescue you!"

"No! I'm very happy where I am, thank you very much!" Kagome called, crossing her arms.

"So…" he said hesitantly, unsure of what to do, "You're not coming down?"

"No I'm not! Now leave me alone!" Kagome snapped.

There was a long, awkward silence between them as the knight scratched his head and scuffed his feet, which were oddly bare, missing the boots that should have gone with his armor.

"Well if you won't come down, I'll have to come get you!" And with a running leap, he jumped across the moat.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	26. Sesshomaru Takes Action

Prompt: Enemies

Words: 200

* * *

The minute the knight's feet touched down on the front lawn, the dog came bursting out the front door with a snarl. Kagome had noticed that he seemed to be able to change his size at will- spending most of his time in a body that was relatively the size of a large wolfhound- but now he had returned to the gigantic form that he had worn when he kidnapped her in the first place.

The knight and the dog squared off and all was silent for a few beats before the dog charged and the knight drew his sword. Or attempted to, at any rate, for the blade appeared to be stuck in it's sheath.

Over the noise of the dog's growling, Kagome distinctly heard the knight's exclamation of "well, damn".

She felt a bubble of amusement bursting side of her and suddenly she was cracking up. The dog was chasing the knight up and down the front lawn and Kagome had never seen anything funnier in her entire life.

Finally the knight jumped back across the moat.

"I'll come back!" he called, "With a sword that works!"

"Please don't!" Kagome managed before she dissolved into giggles once more.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	27. The Problem Comes Back

Prompt: Coffee

Words: 100

* * *

The knight came back a week later.

Kagome heard him yelling just as she had be pouring herself her usual morning cup of coffee.

Setting the mug back down on the table with an exasperated sigh, she got to her feet and stormed out to the front of the castle.

"I'm here to save you!" The knight declared boldly, as he came to stand before her.

"I'd really rather you didn't." She told him.

He thought for a second before darting forwards, picking her up, and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Like it or not, you're getting rescued!" He said.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	28. The Princess is the Problem

Prompt: Woods

Words: 100

* * *

"Let me go!" Kagome wailed, banging her fists futilely against the knight's armored back as he ran through the forest, carrying her away from the castle.

"No way, wench!" The knight scoffed, "What's wrong with you, any way; is your brain broken or something? What kind of princess doesn't want to be rescued?"

"This kind of princess!" She said and reaching up, she grabbed a hold of some of his long white hair and _yanked, _causing him to yowl and stumble to a halt. "Now put me down or so help me, I'll pull all of it out!" She threatened.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	29. There is Jealousy

Prompt: Father

Words: 100

* * *

Sesshomaru was furious. His bastard half brother had not only returned to his castle, but he had run off with Kagome. Enraged, he had grown to his full size and launched himself into pursuit of the pair.

In an odd, and extremely annoying way, he supposed this whole mess made sense. For as long as he had lived, he had never been able to have anything without Inuyasha wanting to share it. So why not his princess too?

This time, though, the whelp had gone too far and their father wouldn't be around to save him now.

Inuyasha would pay.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	30. The Problem Gets a Scolding

Prompt: Doll

Words: 200

* * *

What Sesshomaru had expected to see, when he caught up to his brother and the princess, was not at all what he was seeing now.

Kagome was on her feet, face blazing with anger, yelling as loudly as she could in one of Inuyasha's sensitive ears while the hanyou cringed.

"And another thing!" She raged, jabbing him in the chest with a finger, "What kind of knight doesn't wear shoes? You think I'm a bad princess? Well you _stink_ at being a knight!"

When she saw him standing there, Sesshomaru was pleased to see that a smile replaced her scowl.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She said. "It took you long enough!"

He growled at her; how dare she disrespect him?

"Quit snarling at me or you're on your own for dinner tonight."

Kagome knew how to play dirty, that was for sure!

She had just walked away from Inuyasha when she suddenly turned around, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled hard.

"And _that_," she said, with another small tug, "is for hauling me around like a ragdoll!"

She walked away with a dignified sniff.

Sesshomaru mentally forgave her for her earlier threat.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	31. Kagome Has Fun

Prompt: Fur

Words: 100

* * *

Kagome held onto two large tufts of the dog's silky white fur as she rode on his back. They were making their way back to the castle at a smooth, easy, unhurried pace and Kagome was enjoying this particular jaunt through the woods much more than her previous one.

All around them, the trees had started to change colors slightly and the first hints of the running of the season were upon them and from her perch on the dog's back, she could see every fascinating detail of forest life.

Kagome smiled widely and decided that she like dog-back riding.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	32. Interlude: Kitchen Edition

Prompt: Snicker

Words: 100

* * *

"It's not funny!" Kagome groused at the dog as she scrubbed her way across the kitchen floor. Ash covered every available surface and had smeared itself all over the walls, furniture, and even her, though strangely the dog had managed to remain pristinely white, without so much as a speck of ash on him anywhere.

"Look, I'm sorry for insulting you." She apologized to the stove, which simply puffed out another cloud of ash in her face.

She coughed as she waved the cloud away. Behind her she could hear the dog snickering, so she threw a rag at him.

* * *

Prompt: Hunger

Words: 100

* * *

Her stomach growled at her, but there was little she could do. The stove refused to light now and she had no desire to eat raw meat for lunch. She supposed that there was some bread sitting around somewhere in the pantry, but she had so been looking forward to a nice tender roast chicken … her mouth watered and she glowered once more at the fat, iron stove.

She'd had the feeling that the stove did not particularly like her, but this was really too much. She was going to have to have a talk with the hulking black behemoth.

* * *

Prompt: Peanut

Words: 100

* * *

Like all sentient beings, the stove had things that it wanted. And as Kagome discovered after some prodding and a few more clouds of ash puffed into her face, the stove just wanted to have it's culinary prowess praised.

Kagome offered it a compromise. They would make something together and if the dog was happy with it, they would agree that they were both excellent cooks and it would disregard her earlier comment that it burnt anything she tried to make.

A batch of peanut butter cookies later, the dog was stuffed and Kagome and the stove were fast friends.

* * *

Prompt: Caramel

Words: 100

* * *

After that day a constant stream of baked goods came from the stove and Kagome. Sesshomaru was both surprised and pleased by the fact that she had managed to do what he had been unable to for his entire life; she had tamed the most difficult portion of his house, with almost no effort- if one did not count the cleanup of all the ash at the beginning.

He was more than happy to support their efforts to the best of his abilities by eating whatever they made. He especially loved the caramel cake they were baking at that moment.

* * *

Prompt: Brown

Words: 100

* * *

The stove was still not completely sure how he felt about the woman who had taken over his kitchen. She could be incredibly overbearing at times and her insistence that they would make what _she_ wanted all the time occasionally had him a bit steamed, but for the most part they got along just fine.

He let the girl think that she was responsible for creating all of the fantastic dishes that she heated within his flames and when she forgot to thank him properly, he would just make sure that her food was a little browner that she wanted.

* * *

Prompt: Chocolate

Words: 100

* * *

The only things that Sesshomaru had any objection to Kagome making were dishes involving chocolate. Which was problematic, because the woman seemed to be addicted to the stuff.

As a dog, he could not eat chocolate without becoming rather ill, and as it was tremendously undignified for a fairytale princess-kidnapping dog to have an upset stomach, he just avoided it altogether.

He could not stop himself from growling at his stove every time it let her get away with making another chocolate laden dish that came out perfectly, forcing him to sit and watch her eat it all by herself.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	33. There is a Second Knight

Prompt: Autumn

Words: 200

* * *

In the third week of autumn, the second knight showed up. He, like the one before him, his simply strode up to the castle and proceeded to yell for Kagome to come out.

She ignored him.

He yelled louder.

She ignored him.

He began reciting love sonnets.

She lost it.

Storming out to her balcony, she planted her hands on her hips and glowered down at the knight, just as he began a verse about the crushing sorrow that was engulfing him at her absence in his life.

"Would you _please_ stop?"

The dark-haired knight brightened immediately.

"Princess Kagome?" He asked.

"Do you know any other princesses living in this castle?" She asked testily. Perhaps she should have been nicer, but after the aggravation of the last knight, she wasn't feeling particularly friendly towards anyone clad in a suit of armor.

A smile blossomed across the knight's face. "Ah! You're kinda' sassy aren't you! I like that!" He rubbed his hands together. "Well, I'm Prince Kouga! I have come to rescue you from the vile beast holding you captive and make you my woman. Sound good?"

Kagome went back inside.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She heard him call.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	34. The Knight Camps Out

It's my birthday today! Be nice and leave me a review as a present? ;D

* * *

Prompt: Years

Words: 100

* * *

As evening fell, Kagome snuck a glance at the knight through one of the windows, and her jaw dropped. In the hours that had passed since his arrival, the knight had erected several tents and appeared ready to stay for a few years if need be.

She went back out on her balcony.

"Hey, Prince Kouga!" She called.

"Ah! My woman appears!" Said Kouga who was sitting around a fire with two other men.

"First, I'm not your woman and second, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm camping."

"Go away!" Kagome yelled.

"Isn't she great?" Kouga said to the men.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	35. The Knight is Surprised

Thanks for all the reviews/birthday greetings! You all really made my day!

* * *

Prompt: Beer

Words: 200

* * *

Sesshomaru was highly displeased. He had just gotten rid of Inuyasha not even two weeks before and now there was another knight. This one he was unfamiliar with, though the cavalier way in which he spoke to Kagome irked him incredibly.

Growing to his full size, he shouldered his way out the front door and loped across the lawn with a snarl. When he reached the end of the moat across from the knight Sesshomaru let out a loud bark that sent the two pages that accompanied the knight running for their tents.

The knight set down his flagon of beer and rose.

"You must be the vile beast holding my woman captive!" He said, brandishing his sword. Then he took a closer look at Sesshomaru and an expression of confusion crossed his face. "A dog? Not a dragon?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and snarled.

The knight scratched his head. "What kind of princess gets kidnapped by a giant dog?"

From the castle they both heard Kagome's shout of "This kind of princess!"

The Knight shrugged. "Fine by me. So… where were we? Oh yes." He thrust his sword out again and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "Prepare to die, dog!"

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	36. Things Go to Hell in a Fruit Basket

A quick note: updates have been sporadic at best because my big convention (Otakon!) is coming up soon, so I've been sewing my ass off and not really paying much attention to anything else. Also the fact that I'm watching and laughing my way through X-men Evolutions while I'm at it isn't really helping matters. Any other children of the 90's think that cartoons from that era were way cooler when you were watching them as a kid?

I'm trying to remember to update daily, but please forgive me if I miss a day!

* * *

Prompt: Gift

Words: 200

Just as Sesshomaru was about to leap across the moat to do battle with Kouga, and Kagome was about to run across the castle lawn to stop them, and Kouga's two pages- who were named Ginta and Hakkaku- were about to start writing their last wills and testaments, Inuyasha came back.

In his hands was a very large fruit basket and the look on his face said that he would rather be doing _anything_ other than carrying it.

The second he saw Kouga and Sesshomaru, he dropped the fruit basket and pulled out his own sword.

"Oi, you mangy wolf!" He shouted, waving his blade in Kouga's direction, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Kouga, momentarily distracted from the giant white dog, rounded on Inuyasha. "What do you mean by that, you flea-bitten mutt? I am obviously here to rescue my woman!"

Meanwhile Kagome, who had finally made it across the lawn, threw up her hands in exasperation. "For the last time, I'm not your..." She paused, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "You know what? Never mind… please… just kill each other."

Then she stomped back to the castle grumbling about men, wolves, and dogs all the way.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	37. Things are Awkward

Prompt: Wind

Words: 100

* * *

For a few minutes there was complete silence and no one said anything. A gust of wind blew by and Sesshomaru half expected a tumbleweed to be rolling with it.

In the end, Inuyasha was the one to break the silence. "You do not want Princess Kagome." He said, shaking his head as he picked up the fruit basket. "She's crazy."

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Oh? Well then why are you here if you think she's so undesirable?"

Inuyasha's face flushed a bright crimson. "My mother is making me bring her this as an apology for trying to kidnap her."

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	38. There is an Argument

Prompt: Apple

Words: 100

* * *

Kagome munched happily on an apple as she watched the argument unfolding on the lawn below.

After Inuyasha- she'd finally learned his name- had been allowed to bring her the basket, he had returned to the other side of the moat and was still locked in a ferocious dispute with Kouga while the dog looked on.

Both knights had apparently forgotten why they were there in the first place and were simply insulting each other as loudly as possible. At this point the dog lost all interest in the knights and trotted back to the castle with a disgusted snort.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	39. The Knight is Noisy

Prompt: Lantern

Words: 100

* * *

It took hours for Inuyasha to get fed up with Kouga and leave. Unfortunately for Kagome, Kouga was still firmly situated on the other side of the moat. When he and his pages were still carrying on after well past midnight, Kagome decided that she'd had enough. Sliding into a robe and a pair of slippers, she grabbed a lantern and headed out across the lawn.

"Hey, Kouga." She called.

"My woman appears once more! What can I do for you, my love?"

"You can shut up." She said, glaring daggers, "Your yammering is keeping me from my beauty sleep."

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	40. The Knight is Scandalous

Prompt: Joke

Words: 100

* * *

Eventually, Kagome just gave up on trying to chase Kouga off. He seemed to be having a jolly good time camping on the edge of the moat and his daily challenges to the dog were providing both of them with some exercise, so she saw no reason why she should concern herself with what the prince chose to do.

The only thing that still irked her was the fact that Kouga did not seem to understand that the last thing that Kagome wanted to hear in the middle of the night was him telling lewd jokes with Ginta and Hakkaku.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	41. Sesshomaru Has Had Enough

Prompt: Deaf

Words: 100

* * *

Sesshomaru often wondered if Kouga was deaf. Princess Kagome had done nothing but tell him off since he had shown up, yet he persisted in his delusion that she was wildly in love with him.

In all honesty it was beginning to bother him a great deal; Kagome belonged to _him_, and Kouga needed to learn that.

He knew that though Kagome was highly displeased with the wolf prince, she would probably be rather disgruntled if he were to kill him. So he would just have to find a way to humble the knight without damaging the fool too badly.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	42. Sesshomaru is Intimidating

Prompt: Silk

Words: 100

* * *

Across the long front lawn Sesshomaru crept, wearing his smaller form. As he drew level with the knight's encampment, he heard the tail end of one particularly tasteless joke that made him roll his eyes. The wolf truly had no class whatsoever.

Soundlessly he transformed into his full size before letting out an earth-shaking growl that silenced the laughter within the tent. Then, as Kouga and his pages made a mad dash for the exit, Sesshomaru proceeded to melt the fabric of their temporary dwelling and everything within it, leaving the men standing in nothing but their silk night robes.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	43. Sesshomaru Doesn't Care

Three words: Harry Potter Premiere. I cried for two hours straight. I can't believe the series is actually over.

* * *

Prompt: Life

Words: 100

* * *

It occurred to Kouga, as he stared at the remains of his once comfortable campsite, that he had just barely escaped with his life. The conniving dog had apparently decided to play dirty.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? You're not supposed to attack my campsite in the middle of the night! That's just not done!" He snapped indignantly.

The dog raised an eyebrow disinterestedly and Kouga found himself at a loss for words. How does one argue with a giant dog who just doesn't care what you have to say?

This fairytale knight business was not going right at all.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	44. The Knight Goes Home

Prompt: Work

Words: 200

* * *

"Very well, dog!" Kouga said, assuming a confident pose, despite his unfortunate state of dress. "You have won this time, even though you used some very underhanded tactics to do so! Therefore I shall concede defeat. For now!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the knight and growled menacingly, red eyes flashing.

"Maybe you should just give this one up, your Highness…" Said one of the pages.

"Yeah, it seems like too much work to rescue a princess who really doesn't seem that interested for some reason…" Said the other.

Kouga seemed to consider their words for a moment, before shaking his head. "I shall return once she had had time to realize that she missed me." And with that, he turned and began walking towards the woods, his pages trailing behind him.

Sesshomaru watched them go. Prince Kouga was notoriously thick, but this was really too much. At lest he was no longer camped right on Sesshomaru's doorstep. That was certainly a step in the right direction. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get Kagome to break his curse… which was easier said that done, since he still had absolutely no idea how to do that.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	45. Kagome is Worried

Prompt: Death

Words: 200

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she immediately noticed that something was different. For one thing, there was complete silence around the castle for the first time since Kouga had arrived at the castle.

Perturbed, she clambered out of her bed and went over to her window. At first everything looked normal. The rolling, green grass sprawled untouched down the front lawn, past the moat, and all the way to the forest, with the exception of one scorched, blackened spot in the place where Kouga's campsite used to be.

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. Had the dog finally grown tired of his presence and decided to kill him off? She'd had no interest in being rescued by him, but the idea of him being dead didn't sit well with her either.

"Dog!" She yelled, dashing out of her room and down the hallway.

She found him lying in one of the sitting rooms. His head perked up as she entered the room.

"Did you kill him?" She asked, frantically.

The dog looked at her and shook his head.

"So you… what? Destroyed his campsite and he left?"

The dog nodded.

"Oh. Well. That was kind of anticlimactic."

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	46. There is Irony

Ugh, sorry this took so long to post! I've been having a crazy last few days.

* * *

Prompt: Briar

Words: 100

* * *

Kagome and the dog lounged comfortably out on the lawn, before one of the briar covered castle turrets, enjoying the peace and quiet. The dog had his head in her lap once again and she was stroking the soft, fluffy fur just beneath the back of his ear. His eyes were closed in bliss.

"I wish you were a prince…" she said suddenly, "you would be the best prince _ever_. You just let me do what I want." She sighed dejectedly, "Oh well."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he wished he could laugh or cry at the irony of her statement.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	47. There is a Greenhouse

Just a friendly reminder: this story is told in drabbles, which are bite-sized bits of story. _They are short on purpose and if that bothers you, then this is not the story for you._ PLEASE stop begging me for longer chapters.

* * *

Prompt: Brown

Words: 100

* * *

A few days after Kouga left, Kagome discovered the greenhouse. Or rather, the greenhouse practically invited her to come for a visit.

On that morning, she woke up to the bright sun streaming in through her window and the dog curled up on the other side of her bed like a fluffy white pillow. As she sat up she noticed that all around the room, the brown stone walls were covered in vines with hundreds of blooming flowers in a riot of pinks, reds, yellows and oranges.

She shook the dog awake. "What _is_ this?" She asked, with wide eyes.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	48. There are a Great Deal of Flowers

Prompt: Claws

Words: 100

* * *

Kagome wrapped herself in a dressing gown and cautiously padded her way out the door, the dog following behind her, his claws clicking on the ground. They followed the trail of flower-covered walls through several corridors and up three flights of stairs, the flowers growing closer together and larger and brighter the further they went, until they walls looked as though they were made of the gigantic blooms.

As they reached the top of the final staircase, a wide wooden door loomed before them. Cautiously Kagome took a few steps towards it and took hold of the large bronze doorknob.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	49. There is Sunlight

Prompt: Stripes

Words: 200

* * *

As the door swung open before her, Kagome's jaw dropped. The room within was unlike anything that she had ever seen before. The size of a fairly large ballroom, the greenhouse was enclosed in massive panels of glass and filled completely with plants in all shapes and sizes. Stripes of brilliant sunlight filtered in through the green canopy of the trees that grew in the massive planters dispersed through the room, making the mosaic floor glitter as if the tiles were made from precious gems. In the distance, Kagome could hear the faint tinkling sound of a fountain and as she listened the sweet sound of birdsong filtered through the air.

Tentatively, she pushed the door open wider and stepped carefully inside. The perfumed scent of flowers drifted into her nose and made her feel light-headed and relaxed, while the warm, humid air danced across her skin, leaving it tingling pleasantly in its wake.

As if in a trance, Kagome moved further into the greenhouse, pausing occasionally to admire a fern here or a flower there, but continually making her way towards the heart of the enclosure. Then she rounded a bend and found herself standing before a small pond.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	50. There is Shock

Prompt: Armor

Words: 200

* * *

Kagome stared, entranced, into the glassy smooth surface of the pond. In the distance she could still hear the tinkling of a fountain, but here, the water was still and quiet. Below the surface, the bottom of the pond was a swirl of green and blue plants, interrupted occasionally by the appearance of small, fat, orange and white koi fish, swimming so lazily that their motions did not disturb the water above.

She peered over the edge, watching in fascination as the early morning sunlight bounced off of the water to play across her skin. She bent forwards, wanting to see more of the greenhouse reflected in the pond, and as she did so, her breath caught in surprise, her eyes, widened, and she nearly tumbled headfirst into the pool.

For in the water, standing next to _her_ reflection, was the reflection of a man- a devastatingly handsome man with long white hair and golden eyes, dressed in gleaming armor.

She stumbled away from the water, her head snapping to her left to see if the man was really there, but her eyes fell upon nothing but the dog. She shook her head.

"I must be imagining things." She muttered.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	51. There is Almost a Breakthrough

Thank you for your patience! I was away at Otakon this past week, so I couldn't update. Thank you also for all the reviews on the last chapter; you have no idea how fabulous it made me feel to see them!

PS: Curious about what your author looked like at the con? http:/ /www .flickr. com/photos/katsuyaweller/6002800693/in/set-72157627329242924 (with spaces removed)

* * *

Prompt: Fly

Words: 200

* * *

The longer she stayed in the greenhouse, the more felt as though she had never quite woken up, and by the time several hours had flown by, she was half convinced that she was still sound asleep.

Because of this, she allowed her mind to wander a little way down paths that it normally would not, when burdened by the constraints of logic and common sense.

She could no more convince herself that the man in the reflection was not just a figment of her imagination, than she could shake the feeling that he reminded her _very _strongly of someone she knew, though she simply could not place him.

Sitting on a stone bench, idly running her hand over the dog's silky fur, she searched her memories for anything that might help her put together the pieces of the puzzle.

Oddly, the only two things that she kept coming up with were Inuyasha and the dog, which bore the same coloring as the man in the reflection.

_If you were anything but a dog, _she thought, _I would wonder if you weren't a prince under a curse. But that's just ridiculous; no one ever got cursed into becoming a dog._

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	52. The Weather is Wrong

Prompt: Lightning

Words: 100

* * *

The haze of dreamy contemplation that Kagome had been drifting in was shattered very suddenly by flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder. Startled, she sat bolt upright on the bench and looked up through the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. Sure enough, dark clouds had filled the sky and rain was beginning to splatter on the roof.

"Where on earth did this come from?" She asked the dog. It was nearing the later half of the fall and this was most certainly not the type of weather that should have been happening. Something odd was afoot.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	53. Kagome is Affraid

Well, it would seem that I was nominated in the Dokuga awards again. Thank you to whoever did that; I appreciate the support! If you would like to vote for me, you may do so at "dokuga. com/awards/vote" without the space.

* * *

Prompt: Scales

Words: 100

* * *

Rain began to pour down on the roof, making the glass panes look as though they were made of thousands of tiny, silver fish scales. A strange, sharp smell filled the air and the dog began to growl; it was a deep menacing sound, far unlike any noise that she had ever heard him make before.

The hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood on end and she clutched at the front of her dressing gown, fear- of what, she could not say- was rising inside of her.

"What _is_ this?" She whispered, turning to look at the dog.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	54. There is a Warning

Well, it would seem that I was nominated in the Dokuga awards again. Thank you to whoever did that; I appreciate the support! If you would like to vote for me, you may do so at "dokuga. com/awards/vote" without the space.

* * *

Prompt: Clouds

Words: 100

The smell in the room intensified, making Kagome cough and wheeze, unable to draw a proper breath. Her eye watered as a cloud of hazy red smoke filled the room. Then, right before her, the smoke began to form itself into words.

They spanned the length of the room, hanging high above the green canopies of the trees. Strangely, every time a tendril of the smoke would drift near the plants, there would be a _zap_ sound and a small spark of light would drive it back. Despite this, the words floated, unchanging in the air.

_Time is running out._

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	55. Things Come to a Boiling Point

I'm not dead, I'm just moving from one state to another!

* * *

Prompt: Rocks

Words: 400

* * *

Anger boiled hot within Sesshomaru; for the second time in one day, mystical forces had decided to turn his world into their personal playground, and it wasn't even noon yet.

The first instance he could excuse. The greenhouse had only been interfering because it felt that it could help both him and Kagome. His home, while troublesome, was usually benevolent- with the glaring exception of the stove, who simply had its own set of issues.

This whole grand show, with the storm, and the smoke, and the truly awful smell that accompanied the whole thing was, quite frankly, both tasteless and completely unnecessary. And it was all too disgusting to have been sent by anyone other than the very creature who was responsible for his curse.

_Kagura,_ Sesshomaru thought as his hackles rose. _That brainless witch has _always_ had more vanity than brains._

The vile woman had no _need_ to send his a message written in smoke; she had left him a calendar that counted down the days until he became permanently _stuck_ in the body of a dog!

Kagome whimpered slightly at his right and he grew slightly larger, so that he could wrap his tail around her and partially shield her from the unsettling effects of the magic. Then he let out a resounding bark; one that made the leaves on the plants shake, sent the fish in the pond darting under rocks, and blasted apart the smoke letters, leaving the air within the glass of the greenhouse clear and sweet once more.

For a few minutes Kagome remained frozen at his side, her face burred in his fur, until he nudged her with his nose. When she looked up and saw that the smoke has cleared, her shoulders sagged a little in relief. Then she smiled at him and said something- probably a thank you- but he could not have, for the life of him, heard what it was, because he suddenly noticed that Kagome had a very nice smile, and that it made his heatr beat a little faster than it should.

On that strange fall morning, in the castle greenhouse, two very important things happened: the idea was planted in Kagome's head that there was definitely some connection between the man in the reflection, the message, and the dog… and Prince Sesshomaru realized that somewhere along the line, he had fallen in love with Princess Kagome.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	56. Help is On the Way

Sorry for the long break- life is not my friend these days and things such as fanfiction are often casualties of life's little catastrophes.

* * *

Prompt: Logic

Words: 100

* * *

Kagome wasn't dumb, by any means, but at times she could be a bit dense and rather slow on the uptake. Fortunately, for Kagome's sake, princesses who live in fairytale worlds very rarely find themselves _completely_ without the means to solve whatever problem is set before them. And despite Kagome's true lack of fairytale princess-ness, she was no exception to this rule.

So as Kagome wracked her brains, trying to find a _logical_ connection between all of the pieces of the puzzle, fairytale tradition got tired of torturing the poor girl- for once- and decided to throw her a bone.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	57. A Witch Drops By

So... I'm sorry? Please don't kill me! I really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for this long!

* * *

Prompt: Mountains

Words: 300

* * *

The morning was bright and chilly and Kagome was standing on one of the front balconies, beating the dust out of a carpet with a fervor that many a veteran housekeeper would have admired. Cleaning always helped her think more clearly and these days she really needed all the help she could get.

She gave the carpet one last solid _thwomp_ with her wooden stick, and straightened back up, only to find herself looking into a pair of wide brown eyes, set in the pleasant face of a young woman… who was seated on a broomstick that was floating in midair just beyond the balcony's low wall.

"Hello!" Said the woman on the broom.

"Eeek!" Replied Kagome, stumbling backwards in surprise.

"Oh! I do hope I didn't scare you! My name is Sango." Said Sango, offering her hand to Kagome, who shook it, weakly.

"Erm… I'm Kagome."

Sango smiled widely. "Wonderful! Oh, I do hate to impose, but do you mind if I land for a bit? This broom is awfully uncomfortable- _smoothest riding broomstick in any kingdom_, my shapely rear-end!"

"Ok?" Kagome replied uncertainly, taking a step back so that Sango could join her on the balcony. She wasn't quite sure is the dog would be alright with her having guests over, though, since Sango wasn't a knight, she supposed that was at least something. "Uh… I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but… why are you here? There's not really much going on in this castle."

Sango's smile widened. "That, my friend, is where you are very wrong. I felt a _big_ ol' cloud of bad magic coming out of here, all the way from across the mountains."

"And?"

"Well, while some witches love making nasty messes, I love messing with the plans of nasty witches."

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	58. They Take Tea

Prompt: Tea

Words: 200

* * *

Kagome stared at Sango for a few seconds, completely unsure of what to say, as the witch brushed off her skirt and leaned her broomstick against the wall.

_What _does_ one do when a witch drops by unexpectedly? _She wondered, and when she could think of no answer to that question, she asked herself: _what would mother do in this situation?_

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Kagome blurted. Her mother's solution to every problem had _always_ been to offer people tea.

"Tea sounds wonderful!" Sango replied, delightedly.

"Right this way then," Kagome said, turning to head back into the castle. She glanced briefly back at the carpet, which lay in a rather pathetic pile on the balcony, before she decided to simply leave it there and retrieve it later. After all, it was bad manners to leave a guest waiting while you ran around putting away stray carpets.

Together, the women made their way through the castle to the kitchens. Once she had situated Sango at the table, she filled a teakettle and set it on top of the stove.

"Behave, we have company!" She whispered at it.

In response, it puffed a cloud of soot at her.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	59. Kagome Makes a Friend

Prompt: Friends

Words: 100

* * *

It took well over an hour for the teakettle to heat up. Apparently the stove was feeling very out of sorts, and there was also a distinct possibility that it was pitching a bit of a tantrum in response to Kagome's warning.

During that time, however, Kagome and Sango became fast friends, mostly because Sango was nearly as bad at being a witch as Kagome was at being a princess.

"I just don't go for the whole 'warts and toads and cackling' bit, you know?" She'd said, and Kagome had nodded sympathetically.

"Believe me; I understand _exactly_ what you mean."

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	60. Sango Has Questions

Dedicated to Alice, Sky, Theia, and Syn all of whom reminded me why I write for you guys.

* * *

Prompt: Dragon

Words: 100

* * *

"So," asked Sango, over the rim of her teacup, "how exactly _did _you end up here?"

"Well… I was kidnapped by the dog that lives here." Kagome replied, hesitantly.

Sango's eyebrows rose towards her hairline. "A dog? Not a dragon? That's quite unusual!"

Kagome groaned. "Ugh, I know, right?"

"So where is this dog, right now?"

"I actually have no idea; sometimes he sticks to me like a limpet, the rest of the time I can't find him for love or money." Kagome sighed, propping her chin on her hand.

"Do you know why he kidnapped you?"

"Not a clue."

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	61. Sesshomaru is Worried

Prompt: Ripple

Words: 100

* * *

There was a stranger in his castle.

An unfamiliar ripple of magic flowed through the air, snapping him out of the trance that he had put himself into as he stared at the pond in the greenhouse, hoping to perhaps glean some new information about his curse from within it's mysterious depths.

A dark growl ripped it's way through his chest and out of his jaws and he lunged to his feet, making for the door as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Fear flooded his mind as he ran. What if someone had finally managed to take Kagome?

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	62. Sango is Mistaken

I was about to go to bed when I got a notification that Ookamikagemiko had reviewed and I remembered to come over and post! :D Thanks sugar!

* * *

Prompt: Gold

Words: 100

* * *

There was dead silence in the kitchen for approximately three seconds after Sesshomaru's massive form came boiling through the door. Kagome was seated across the table from an unknown woman in a black dress and both of them held teacups in their hands.

"Oh Kagome!" the strange woman exclaimed, "He's so _cute_! The next time I come over I will have to bring my cat, Kirara along so they can play together!"

Red bled into his golden eyes and he snarled before attempting to lunge at the woman. The only thing that prevented that was Kagome throwing herself at him.

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	63. This is Something New

Blame Shura Pirate for this update! Thanks for the reminder!

* * *

Prompt: Months

Words: 100

* * *

"No!" Kagome cried, grabbing the dog around the neck and holding onto him for dear life. "Please don't kill Sango! She's the first person that I've had to talk to in _months_ who wasn't trying to kidnap me!"

The dog continued to growl menacingly and Sango continued to stare open-mouthed at the scene before her. She had never seen a captive princess attempt to gain _any_ control over he captor, much less try to bodily restrain them. And Kagome's captor was no ordinary dog; of that Sango was sure.

_Well, well!_ She thought, _This keeps getting more and more interesting._

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	64. Sango is Suspicious

Tonight's update is brought to you courtesy of Random-Tigerz-Of-Lilly!

* * *

Prompt: Wise

Words: 100

* * *

_What's your secret?_ Sango wondered as she looked at the dog, being restrained by the tiny, furious princess. Or rather, he seemed to be letting her _think_ that she was restraining him. There was a deep well of knowledge in his glowing red eyes; knowledge far greater than any mere beast should have.

She had already suspected that there was something special about the dog; simple beasts did not go around kidnapping princesses, but his eyes … his eyes told her that he could only be one of two things. He was either a wise beast or under a curse.

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	65. Sango is On the Wrong Track

Blame Berenice for tonight's update! Here go go!

* * *

Prompt: Blasphemy

Words: 100

* * *

It was most likely that the dog was a wise beast. That was the conclusion that Sango came to as she watched the massive animal interacting with the princess.

Turning a person, especially a prince or a knight, into an animal other than a toad, a dragon, or- rarely and only under the right circumstances- a donkey, was something akin to blasphemy. It just wasn't done.

Since wise beasts were as smart as, if not smarter than most people, Sango determined that the best course of action for everyone was to figure out what it was that the dog wanted.

* * *

AN: I know that some of my older readers know that I practically went to war against Dokuga back in June, and as a result, a lot of my SessKag stories kinda got left by the wayside. Good news: I'm working on them again! I met a girl IRL who read my stuff over there and she asked me to keep working and, while I initially told her that I was pretty sure that I was done with this fandom for good, I found myself thinking about my readers, and feeling bad for abandoning you guys. So, my story _Splinter Fate_ will be getting a new chapter and some serious editing within the next few days, and another chapter of_ Liar, Liar_ may be hiding around the bend too, if I can find the motivation.

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	66. The Witch is Inconvenienced

Woops! I forgot you guys! Midterms have hit and my life is full of projects :/ Sorry! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Prompt: Inconvenient

Words: 100

* * *

Sango really did not want to broach the subject of the dog's true nature with the dog still in the room. For some odd reason she felt quite hesitant about having a conversation with Kagome about a someone who could hear but not respond to said conversation.

So she set out to wait for the dog to leave once more. It was a bit inconvenient, however, that the dog seemed to have decided that Kagome needed protecting from Sango, and had, for that reason, laid down at Kagome's feet, with one suspicious, golden eye fixed firmly in the witch's direction.

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	67. Sesshomaru is Overprotective

This chapter is all Kary747's fault! Thank you for the reminder, darling!

* * *

Prompt: Secret

Words: 100

* * *

The witch had a secret. Sesshomaru did not like secrets and her _certainly_ did not like witches. Both of those things tended to cause unnecessary problems and a great deal of pain and suffering. So Sesshomaru refused to let her out of his sight, especially when Kagome was around.

To him, there were only two things that mattered; keeping Kagome safe and breaking his curse, in that order. He was no longer kidding himself about how he felt towards the princess. He would keep her by his side no matter what.

And the witch would _not_ get in his way.

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	68. The Witch Makes Do

My loves... I am drowning in midterm projects. Thank you so much for the reviews; they keep me feeling cheery, despite the stress! Serendipity's tears, this one's for you, because I think you may have read everything that I've ever written... good and bad. XD

* * *

Prompt: Red Shoes

Words: 200

* * *

In the end it took a little witchery on Sango's part to separate the dog from Kagome. With an almost imperceptible flick of her fingers, she caused the clouds that had been drifting through the area to congregate above the castle, and with a small tap of her foot, she called forth a roll of thunder.

"Kagome," She said, furrowing her brow in concern, "It sounds like it's going to rain; didn't you leave a carpet outside?"

"Drat! I did! I'll be right back."

Sango made to follow her, but the Princess shooed her back to her seat.

"I'll only be a minute; just wait here." Then she turned to the dog. "You keep Sango company in the meantime, ok? And be nice!"

Then she gathered up her skirts, showing off her mismatched stockings and dashed out of the room, leaving Sango and the dog alone.

_Well… that didn't work right,_ Sango thought with a sigh, _what do I do now?_ Then it hit her.

She set down her teacup and arched a brow at him. "So. I know that you aren't at all what you appear and I will bet my sparkly red shoes that you can understand me."

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	69. There is a Curse

AmberLocke reminded me to take a break from homework (tonight's is drawing 20 idea sketches for a final drawing) and post this chapter!

* * *

Prompt: Inconvenient

Words: 300

* * *

"You know, this whole one sided conversations thing is going to get old fast, so if you can speak, now would be a great time to let me know." Sango paused, eyeing the dog, who simply huffed in disgust. She sighed. "Well, there goes that idea."

Sango got to her feet and walked around the table so that she could crouch before the dog, looking into his suspicious golden eyes.

"So lets see if we can't make this work another way, mister dog." She raised a hand to touch the crescent moon on his brow, but stopped when he let out a warning growl.

"Oh, _do_ be quiet," she groused, "I'm not going to hurt you, you big baby. I just want to see if I can't give you a voice to use for a time."

The dog seemed to turn her words over in his head for a few seconds before he pressed his head against her hand. Sango closed her eyes and summoned her magic, then pushed the spell, which gave words to the silent, through her fingers, and with a pop and a cloud of foul smelling smoke, she was tossed away from the dog as if she had been thrown.

The dog leaped to his feat, eyes burning red and furious, snarling at the top of his lungs at the smoky message suspended high above him. The words read "Nice Try", and they hovered there for almost a full minute before drifting apart.

Wide eyed, the witch stared at the growling beast before her. "What _are_ you?" She breathed. One thing was for sure; this was no wise beast. The creature before her was under the most powerful curse she had ever encountered. She really wished that she had paid better attention in witch school now.

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	70. The Truth Comes Out

Good job, QueenAlice, you dummy. XD You all get a second chapter tonight because my friend is a moron who calls me to tell me stupid things just as I'm about to get up and go to bed. Here you go. Also, I think I'm getting sick. Crap.

* * *

Prompt: Hurt

Words: 100

* * *

When Kagome returned to the kitchen Sango was sitting on the floor with a rather panicked expression on her face and the dog was standing above her, growling and snarling.

"What happened here? I told you to be nice to her!" Kagome scolded, putting herself between Sango and the dog.

Sango got to her feet, shaking her head. "He didn't do anything to me. In fact, I think someone may have done something to _him_."

Kagome looked from the dog to the witch. "You mean… someone hurt him?"

"I'm afraid it's even worse than that." Sango replied. "Someone cursed him."

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	71. Everything Clicks

Definitely sick. :/ Thank you snmwordbender for the reminder to update!

* * *

Prompt: Past

Words: 300

* * *

Kagome's blue eyes widened almost comically. "Cursed… but… what? That's just… not done." And then it dawned on her and she wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall.

She was the worst princess in the entire world; a princess who couldn't curtsey, who liked to bake, and who most certainly did not want to be rescued. Why on earth would the monster who had kidnapped her have been any sort of normal? In all honestly, it would have been absolutely ridiculous.

She couldn't believe how dense she had been; she had considered the possibility of the dog being under a curse, but she had discounted that theory almost immediately _because it was wrong_.

Well, her whole fairytale was wrong.

The memory of the message from the day in the greenhouse sprung to mind and she shivered. There was no excuse for the level of obliviousness she had displayed and she had wasted so much time because of her refusal to acknowledge what was right in front of her.

Now, a normal princess would have burst into tears at this point (and to be honest, Kagome really wanted to) but instead she squared her shoulders and looked at the dog and the witch.

_The past is the past; nothing I can do will change it. All that I can do is try to fix the mess that we're in now._

"Is there anything that you can tell us about the curse? Any way that you can show us what happened?" She asked the dog.

He paused for a minute, before turning and walking out of the room. Kagome and Sango followed on his heels, as he led them through the maze of hallways that made up the castle's interior until they reached a room Kagome had never seen before.

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	72. There is a Riddle

OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! School got out of control busy and I totally forgot to update! :( I'll try not to let that happen again! One thing, though: do not send me rude messages demanding that I update or ordering me to write longer chapters. I go to an incredibly intense school and don't have much free time. This story is something that I do for fun, so please do not make it an unpleasant experience when I open my inbox only to see a nasty message.

On a happier note, tonight's chapter goes out to Phoenix!

* * *

Prompt: Riddle

Words: 200

* * *

The room was bare except for a massive parchment calendar that hung on the far wall. The calendar showed twelve months and little red x's covered well over three quarters of the days. The parchment was ornate to the point of being gaudy; every available inch was covered in gold curlicues except for a space at the top where, written in a flowing script, was a riddle.

_For lack of love and scorn for the one who loved you most, no longer your fine visage and fair face shall you boast. For cruelty and heartlessness towards she who loved you best, no longer shall you speak, oh arrogant lord of the West._

_In the form of a beast I bind you, till the end of time if I might, unless you unlock the secret that will free you from your plight. Three clues I now shall give you, to aid you on your way, however should you fail, then a monster you shall stay._

_Within the Shikon Castle sits a princess true and fair, it will be she, if any, who will save you from despair. Trouble wears a smile. No words shall break this curse; action alone shall prevail._

* * *

The best way to keep me posting regularly is to review; it makes my phone buzz and reminds me to stop and get this up for you guys. :D

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	73. Kagome Gets Angry

Oh god, please don't kill me. I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging! I'll try to remember from now on. I fell into a new fandom and I'm playing in that sandbox right now so everything else has been totally on the back-burner. I'm back though!

* * *

Prompt: Fairytale

Words: 200

* * *

For about five seconds after Kagome read the riddle, there was dead silence in the room. Then the wheels in her brain slowly began to turn.

"So I guess you really were cursed…" she began, "as little sense as it makes… You really did get turned into a dog. Which means…" she frowned as a very disturbing thought crossed her mind, "Which means that you used to be a man! Oh my god, you lecherous hound!"

Sango looked wide-eyed at Kagome, who had turned a dangerously dark red color, and the dog, who looked like he suddenly feared for his life.

"You've laid around with your ridiculously large head in my lap, you let me scratch behind your ears, I gave you belly rubs, you've slept next to me in bed for like… two whole weeks now! And you've been in the room with me while I was naked!" She shrieked, throwing her hands up. Sango wondered if perhaps Kagome might have some latent magical powers because there was a truly menacing cloud of cracking energy gathering about her.

"What kind of stupid fairytale is this anyway? Not only is my prince a dog, but he's also a peeping tom!"

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


	74. Sesshomaru is In the Doghouse

Here you go!

* * *

Prompt: Demise  
Words: 100

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel his eminent demise approaching like a shooting arrow. He had never seen Kagome this angry before, ever. Not even when his brother had kidnapped her. And that said something.

He knew that he should not have allowed her to treat him like a normal dog, but… he had been trapped in canine form for so long that some of his more doggy tendencies had risen to the surface and he just couldn't help himself.

That didn't change the fact that he was probably never going to be rid of his curse, because he was going to die.

* * *

Please read and review; your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more!

Love,

R.M. Avalon


End file.
